The Female doctor
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: The first ever female doctor


Doctor: Oh my lord Im female and a 3D stomach not fat 3D and yes I have boobs a female with boobs and purple high lights oh good lord I look like a fifteen year old blue eyes and hair yes hair am I ginger damn still not ginger nose good always good too have a nose teeth (cheesy smile) yep got teeth arms and legs yep...Im 50 percent human

(goes out off tardis)

Madison: Who are you

Doctor: Angel Johns new girl year 10

Madison: This way Im head girl of year 10

Doctor: Oh were going posh

Madison: Excuse me

Doctor: Just saying lovely art work

Madison: Yes Im Oliver, Madison Oliver

Doctor: Johns, Angel Johns

Madison: And (screams)

Doctor: Dinousors in a school

Madison: Angel stay away

Doctor: Why they are beautiful

Madison: Angel

Doctor: But they a dinosors you know dinousour grrr peppa pig quote great show

(Doctor uses sonic screw driver)

Madison: What's that

Doctor: Sonic screw driver

Madison: Angel what's your real name

Doctor: Im the doctor

Madison: Your mad

Doctor: Nice to meet you too now out of my way

Madison: They just ate everyone

Doctor: As Donna Noyble would sometimes say I don't actually care

Madison: Who's Donna Noyble

Doctor: Old friend as well as Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Amy Pond and Clara Oswald

Madison: Mad

Doctor: Yeah you've said

Madison: (sighs)

(doctor takes Madison to the tardis)

Madison: An old police box

Doctor: The tardis, take a look

(Madison goes in then out)

Madison: What...thats impossible its tiny out but huge in

Doctor: Yeah two bathrooms, a bedroom, dressing room

Madison: wow

Doctor: Come on

(Doctor and Madison enter the tardis)

Madison: Can you drive this

Doctor: I dunno lets find out

Madison: Your skirt is very short

Doctor: Yes and your jeans are very long

(crashes the tardis)

Doctor: We're here

Madison: You trying to kill me

Doctor: No just a little crash landing into a univers

Madison: Thats my mum as a child

Doctor: We're in the 1970's...hello mate yeah whats the year

Guy: You drunk

Doctor: Vodka yeah

Guy: Well its 1977

Doctor: Thanks

Madison: She's ten

Doctor: Wow ok

Madison: Oh my God their's a whole in the sky

Doctor: Follow me

Anita: Anita Harrison and you are

Doctor: Angel Johns and Madison Oliver

(Doctor shows card)

Anita: Oh yes follow this way

Madison: The card had nothing on it

Doctor: Mind reads

Madison: You are 110% mad

Doctor: Yep

Anita: The end of the world is predicted in the year 1999

Doctor: Why

Anita: Its been going for thousands of years

(Anita fades)

Doctor: She's a ghost but how

Madison: (close to tears) Im scared

Doctor: Don't be

Madison: Doctor

Elizabeth: Oh hello there

Madison: Is that the queen

Doctor: Queens speech

Madison: So its Christmas

Doctor: Must be

Sandra: Hello Im Sandra Im a scientist

Doctor: You look just like Jessica Harrison

Sandra: Who

Doctor: This nurse who will appear on a tv program called casualty in 2008-2010

Sandra: Ok

Doctor: Long story but good show this blonde woman Linda can be a bit doppy and you haven't got a clue so I'll shut up now

Madison: Sorry Thats the doctor and Im Madison Oliver

Sandra: Doctor who? and aren't you a little young

Doctor: Excactly and young is good

Sandra: If you say so

Madison: So what's it like being a scientist

Sandra: Its amazing

Doctor: Dead body

Sandra: Anita Harrison she died in 1972

Doctor: Her ghost

Sandra: You what

Doctor: Oh you are a genius... MADISON COME ON

Sandra: Wait

Doctor: Hurry up then

Hannah: Everything ok Sandra

Sandra: This is Hannah my younger sister

Hannah: Sandra who are these teenage girls

Sandra: This is Doctor Angel Johns and Madison Oliver

Hannah: She looks twelve

Sandra: Sorry Hannah can be very blonde can't you Hannah

Doctor: Oh my lord Sandra you look like Gillian Kearney and Hannah you look like Christine Tremarco great actresses

Sandra: Ok

Madison: Sorry she's mad

Hannah: Sandra Im scared

Sandra: Hannah don't be

Hannah: But I saw it

Doctor: Saw what...HANNAH WHAT DID YOU SEE

Hannah:(close to tears) Her death

Sandra: Your scaring her

(Hannah starts crying)

(Sandra hugs Hannah)

Sandra: Hannah its ok

Doctor: Hannah what happened

Sandra: She's crying leave her alone

Doctor: I need information and Hannah knows Sandra please

Sandra: Fine...Hannah I'll be by your side yeah

(Hannah nods)

Doctor: Madison

Madison: Coming

(in a room)

Sandra: Will this take long

Doctor: Why

Sandra: She's scared I don't like seeing my little sister scared

Doctor: Hannah what happened at Anita's death

Hannah: She was looking at something and then she just vanished and then she looked awfully pale and then bang she fell

Madison: You didn't think to call an ambulance

Hannah: No

Doctor: Madison Im asking the questions your meant to just look pretty

Madison: Ok sorry

Doctor: Thank you

Sandra: Anita just dropped you herd Hannah

Doctor: Why you so overly protective of Hannah Sandra

Sandra: She's my little sister

Doctor: Yes

(Anita appears)

Anita: It was a cold dark night and I was in the lab when a cold breeze filled the air I went to put my lab jacket on I was alone when all of a sudden a loud bang was herd I suddenly vanished and then I opened my eyes into a bright light and then before I knew it I was dead

Doctor: How

Anita: The big bang

Doctor: Ok

Madison: Math science and history

Doctor: Good work Sandra wipe Hannah's tears and help me

Sandra: What

Doctor: A theory what is more likely to happen out of the world

Hannah: The sun will explode

Doctor: Not as blonde as you think is she

Sandra: No

Doctor: Madison stay here

Madison: Where you going...DOCTOR

(Doctor leaves)

Doctor: Now if I use my sonic screw driver everything should be fine oh yes

(comes back)

Madison: Where did you go

Doctor: Oh here and there and preditions don't predict 2012 go for more 4010 as busterd have been to the year 3000 not much has changed but they live under water

Sandra: Ok

Doctor: And Anita is resting in piece

Hannah: Good

Doctor: Come on Madison

(Doctor and Madison leave)

Hannah: I love you Sandra

Sandra: I love you to


End file.
